I Loved You, I Liked You
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Luka dulu adalah seorang figuran dikelasnya dia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang selalu perhatian pada setiap gadis didalam kelas terutama Miku. Sesuatu mengubah segalanya. /"Aku suka Kaito!"/ Ending bukan KaitoLuka. Mind to RnR?


"Kau menghancurkan keheningan dengan bersin, menurutku itu keren… Megurine-san."

"Panggil saja aku Luka, Kai."

"Baiklah…Hehehe…"

"Kaito…"

"Ya?"

"Aku suka –

suka Kaito!"

"A –"

**I Loved You, I Liked You.**

**.**

**warning : Typo's, OOC? (VOCALOID itu kan tidak punya kepribadian tetap), GaJe?, alur yang terlalu ngebut (?)**

**.**

**VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**.**

Hai, namaku Megurine Luka. Panggil saja aku Luka, aku ini adalah orang yang sangat pendiam dan tidak pernah berbagi kisah hidup dengan orang lain begitu juga dengan kisah cintaku. Aku lebih suka merasakannya sendiri, dan saat aku tersakiti aku akan menangis sendiri. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berdiri di depan kelas sedang mengerjakan soal Kimia dari guru kesayanganku. Soalnya mudah untuk ukuranku, entah menurut ukuran mereka. Setelah selesai mengerjakan soal itu aku duduk kembali ke mejaku. Setibanya di mejaku, aku mulai mengabaikan apa yang guru itu bicarakan, toh pasti dia akan memujiku dan membuat soal lain untuk teman-temanku. Hei, ayolah. Bukan cerita tentang persahabatan dan kepintaranku yang akan aku ceritakan pada kalian sekarang. Ini tentang seseorang yang aku 'cintai'…ya, dulu –

.

.

.

_**3**__**rd **__**person PoV**_

**Juny 12****th**** – 20xx – VOCALOID Junior High School – 01.30 p.m**

Angin berhembus pelan menerpa dedaunan di sekitar pekarangan sekolah, beberapa siswa dan siswi yang sedang beristirahat menikmati semilir angin yang menyejukkan jiwa itu. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang sedang berkumpul disuatu tempat untuk membicarakan sesuatu, ada yang sedang makan, belajar dan ada yang sedang bermain bola. Tapi, ada satu orang yang batang hidungnya tidak tampak di salah satu tempat itu. Bukan, dia bukan Megurine Luka, dia seseorang yang sangat Luka s–

Seorang pemuda berambut biru berjalan kearah lapangan sambil membawa sebuah buku bertuliskan 'Matematika' di sampulnya, beberapa temannya menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan memanggilnya untuk bergabung dan ikut bermain bersama mereka. Tapi, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng kearah mereka. Dan lengkap sudah siswa dari Vocalid Junior High School itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di sebuah tangga – tangga yang menuju lantai atas sekolah mereka –, diam-diam menatap pemuda itu kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Aku rasa dia suka… suka pada pemuda itu…

Pemuda berambut itu kemudian berjalan menuju tangga dimana gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang duduk sambil membaca buku Matematika-nya. Aku rasa gadis itu ingin pemuda itu melihatnya…

"Hai, Megurine-san. Sedang membaca buku, juga?" tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum kearah gadis itu – Megurine Luka – dan duduk didekatnya.

Luka menatap pemuda itu sekilas lalu dia menutup mukanya dengan buku, oh, seharusnya dia tahu kalau Luka sedang membaca buku dan seharusnya dia tahu dia tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu, iya 'kan?

Pemuda itu membuka bukunya. "Ada yang tidak kau mengerti, Megurine-san?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap bukunya lekat-lekat.

Lalu Luka yang semula menutup mukanya mulai menunjuk satu soal yang benar-benar tak ia mengerti, dengan ragu-ragu tentunya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan ujung jari telunjuk Luka yang mengarah pada soal itu, tapi yang dia perhatikan sebenarnya bukan soal itu, melainkan sesuatu yang ada di ujung jari telunjuk Luka. "Telunjukmu terluka, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu.

Luka yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa segera menarik tangannya, dan dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Luka bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja wajahnya sudah memerah. Kau tahu kenapa? Ya, dia duduk berdua bersama orang yang disukainya, orang yang disukainya baik padanya, dan dia perhatian padanya. Satu hal yang tak pernah Luka miliki sebelumnya 'perhatian'…huh…? Apa maksudnya…

Pemuda itu berjalan setelah Luka menuju kelas, dia melihat Luka yang sedang duduk menggambar sesuatu di sebuah buku sketsa miliknya. Pemuda itu datang dan memperhatikannya. "Wah, aku tidak bisa menggambar yang sebagus itu, Megurine-san." ucap pemuda itu, yang sontak membuat Luka menutup buku sketsanya. "Ah, maaf mengganggumu…" ucap pemuda itu kemudian, dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

Sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak mengganggu Luka, dia hanya mengagetkannya. Kau setuju dengan ku 'kan?

Luka segera menyimpan buku sketsanya kedalam tasnya, lalu dia mengambil _handphone_-nya. Lalu dia menatap pemuda itu. Dia mengklik ikon kamera di handphonenya dan mencoba untuk memotret pemuda itu. Berhasil, walau hanya punggungnya saja yang kelihatan, tapi itu sudah membuat Luka cukup senang. Luka pun terus memperhatikan handphonenya dengan tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu melirik sekilas kearah Luka. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Megurine-san?"

Luka menatap pemuda itu dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang sms-an dengan temanku." jawab Luka berbohong.

Pemuda itu kembali dengan bukunya lagi. "Oh, aku kira kau mengalami tekanan batin sama seperti yang aku rasakan, kau tahu 'kan maksudku?"

Luka menggeleng jujur. "Tidak…" jawabnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, meskipun dia tahu Luka tidak dapat melihat senyumnya. "Mungkin, kau akan mengalaminya suatu saat nanti."

Apakah mungkin? Kalian mengerti 'kan? Tekanan batin, **C.I.N.T.A**. oh aku pernah merasakannya…

Kemudian pemuda itu menutup bukunya, dia menatap Luka sekilas. "Aku mau turun, apa kau bisa tolong berikan soal-soal ini kepada Miku jika dia kembali ke kelas?"

Luka mengangguk kecil dan mengambil kertas soal-soal itu. Lalu dia menatap pemuda itu yang berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian didalam kelas. "Kenapa dia tidak memberikan soal-soal ini kepada Miku oleh dirinya sendiri?" tanya Luka pada dirinya sendiri. Luka segera mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri tadi, kemudian dengan segenap perasaan dia mengambil buku sketsa yang ia taruh kedalam tasnya. Dan dia mulai menggambar kembali.

Pemuda itu sekarang sudah berdiri di depan tempat seseorang penjual es-krim, dia memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tampaknya ingin membeli es-krim itu. "Lebih baik kau jaga kesehatan, Miku." ucap pemuda itu.

Gadis itu – Miku Hatsune – tersenyum kearah pemuda itu. "Kenapa Kaito?"

Pemuda itu – Kaito Shion – balas tersenyum. "Kalau terlalu banyak makan es-krim kau akan sakit." ucapnya.

Dan, oh… perhatiannya pemuda itu…apa kau pernah menyangka sebelumnya? Seorang Kaito Shion perhatian dengan seorang gadis… tapi, menurutku itu hal yang biasa Kaito karena selalu perhatian pada setiap gadis...

Miku tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kaito kali itu, dia telah membeli sebuah es-krim untuk dia santap. "Aku sedang ingin makan es-krim, Kaito."

Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum kecil kearah Miku. "Yah, kalau kau sakit bagaimana dengan ku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Miku sambil menyantap es-krimnya.

Kaito memperhatikan teman-temannya. "Kau itu sainganku, kalau kau sakit aku tidak punya saingan yang setara di kelas itu."

"Jangan menyombongkan dirimu. BaKaito. Masih ada satu orang yang bisa menyaingi mu, Megurine Luka. Dia berbakat dibidang seni."

Kaito menatap Miku. "Ya, aku tahu." Kaito berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Miku yang sedang menyantap eskrimnya. Dan disaat itu, Megurine Luka turun dari lantai atas, dia memperhatikan Miku. Lalu dia memutar kepalanya menatap Kaito yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Miku berdehem pelan, membuat Luka berpaling kearahnya. "Luka, kau ada urusan dengannya?" tanya Miku.

Luka menggeleng pelan, kemudian dia berjalan kearah Miku sambil memberikannya soal-soal yang diberikan Kaito kepadanya – yang disuruh Kaito untuk memberikannya kepada Miku – sambil menunduk dan berbalik. "Aku masih ada kerjaan diatas, Miku."

"Ah, ya." Miku tersenyum kearah Luka yang telah berlalu pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi, membuat para siswa dan siswi Vocaloid High School harus mengomentari dan menggerutu pelan dengan bel yang tidak menyenangkan itu. Tidak bagi Luka, dia senang dengan bel itu. Kecuali saat pelajaran yang akan masuk pada sore pertama adalah Matematika.

Semua siswa dan siswi Vocaloid High School telah berada dikelas mereka masing-masing sekarang, gurupun telah memasuki kelas yang telah ditentukan. Dan untuk pelajaran sore hari ini, Matematika untuk kelas Luka. Gadis itu mendesah pelan, dia tidak benar-benar belajar tadi itu dia hanya mencari perhatian seseorang. Pelajaran Matematikapun berjalan dengan lancar, dengan Luka yang setengah sadar memperhatikan guru itu menjelaskan rumus-rumus dan angka-angka yang membuat Luka pusing. Sementara Miku yang sibuk bertanya dengan teman sebangkunya Kaito. Dan siswi-siswi lain yang bergosip ria dibelakang sana.

Bel pelajaran sore itu pun berakhir, membuat siswa dan siswi yang berada disekolah itu bersorak gembira. Kecuali Luka, dia hanya memasang wajah suram sambil melirik kearah Kaito. Semua siswa dan siswi kelas itu sudah keuar dari kelas, kecuali Luka yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Setelah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya, Luka segera keluar dari kelas itu, kemudian dia kaget melihat Kaito sedang berdiri didepannya – lebih tepatnya mereka hampir saja bertabrakan – kemudian Luka menundukkan badannya. Dia berjalan pelan menuju tangga, dia berharap bisa berjalan beriringan dengan Kaito.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kaito keluar dari kelas sambil jalan beriringan dengan Luka. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua, sampai pada akhirnya Luka harus terpaksa bersin untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua, terdengar cekikikan kecil dari arah Kaito. Luka yang tidak suka ditertawakanpun mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

"Lucu sekali…hahaha," tawa Kaito.

Luka memperlambat langkahnya. "Apanya yang lucu hah?"

Kaito menatap Luka. "Kau menghancurkan keheningan dengan bersin, menurutku itu keren… Megurine-san."

Luka membuang mukanya kearah lain. "Panggil saja aku Luka, Kaito."

"Baiklah…Hehehe…" Kaito melirik arlojinya sekilas. Kemudian dia menatap lurus kedepan, kesebuah bus sekolah.

Keheningan mulai melanda mereka kembali, sampai pada akhirnya Luka kembali membuka suaranya. "Kaito…"

Pemuda sang empunya nama menatap Luka. "Ya?" responnya.

Luka mempercepat langkahnya. "Aku su…" Luka kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang berlari. "Aku suka Kaito." dan gadis itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju kedalam bus sekolah yang telah menjemput mereka. Wajahnya memucat. Menurutnya ini adalah hal yang terbaik, saat kita mencintai seseorang kita harus mengatakannya pada orang itu segera sebelum orang itu menyukai orang lain. Tapi jika kita terlambat kita akan sangat sakit.

Kaito Shion terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta Luka Megurine, entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju bus sekolah itu dengan perasaan yang aneh. Kaito Shion seorang pemuda yang mengatakan pada Luka bahwa dia tidak akan berpacaran pada siapapun, dan tidak akan memikirkan pacaran untuk saat ini, di kejutkan oleh orang pernyataan gadis itu.

(Dulu Kaito pernah mengatakan kepada Luka bahwa dia akan serius untuk belajar.)

Keesokan harinya, datang kabar tidak mengenakkan dari para gadis-gadis disekolah itu. Kabar itu adalah…

"Kau tahu, ternyata selama ini Kaito menyukai Miku yang dianggap saingannya!"

"Iya? Wah, aku rasa mereka cocok!"

"Kaito juga memberikan bunga kepada Miku kemarin saat pulang sekolah…"

"Aku juga mau, jarang sekali kan…"

"Hei, apakah Miku menerima Kaito?"

"Entahlah, mereka tidak berpacaran. Tapi aku yakin Kaito menyukai Miku! Terlihat jelas dari caranya berbicara dan caranya memperhatikan Miku!"

Dan itu membuat Luka harus menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit. Hatinya bagaikan tertusuk tombak dan hancur berkeping-keping, ingin rasanya dia menangis tapi dia tidak bisa. Dan disaat itu Luka memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah berbicara dan bertemu pandang pada Kaito lagi!

.

.

.

.

Dia masih menyukai Kaito walaupun pemuda itu menyukai orang lain, tapi satu hal yang membuatnya sakit hati adalah…

Dia dan Kaito mereka satu sekolah, saat mereka beranjak ke VOCALOID Senior High School mereka juga satu sekolah, yang membuatnya lebih sakit hati adalah kabar tentang Kaito yang berpacaran dengan Lily. Sebenarnya Kaito itu polos atau apa sih?

Lengkap sudah. Dulu dia pernah menyukai seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman, dulu dia pernah merasakan yang namanya sakit hati, sampai orang itu datang sakit hatinya hilang. Sekarang semua itu telah ditanamnya dalam-dalam, gadis itu tidak ingin menangisi semua ini. Dia salah telah mencintai Kaito… mencintai Kaito adalah sebuah kesalahan besar… tulisan besar yang ada dikamarnya pun, kini berubah menjadi '_I LOVE__D__ YOU KAITO_' dia menambah huruf **d** didepan **e** sebagai pelengkap kalimat past-nya.

.

.

Itulah kisahku… dan Kaito Shion…

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Ah, ini cerita kok aneh ya? Well, ummm sebenarnya itu kisah nyata Author… dan ditambahkan fiksi…sampai sekarang Author masih suka, hanya saja Author galau memikirkannya /kokcurcolsih/plak!**

**Well, mind to REVIEW?**

**V**

**v**


End file.
